


Your Choice

by musesmistress



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia struggles to remember someone she once knew... It starts with a P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Choice

She had visions of him, images in her mind, dreams in her sleep of a man she knew. She knew him well in the night, passionate kisses and caresses, words of comfort and love. He was as real to her then as Astrid and Broyles were in the day - as real as standing face to face with her alternate self. If only she could remember his name and where he went.

"P." She said at random, receiving a look from Astrid and her alternate. "His name starts with a P."

"Who's name?" her other self asked.

"In my dreams, there's a guy. It's like we're married. I think he's name starts with a P."

"You're married to him and you don't know his name?"

Olivia gave her a look of agreement. It was weird, confusing and frustrating and she just couldn't help the wish that he was real. She wanted to feel those kisses for real and learn were those touches could actually lead. He was exciting on so many levels.

"P for Peter." Walter said idly as he dropped a box of doughnuts on the table.

"What?" She asked.

"Peter. My son."

"I didn't know you had a son, Walter." Astrid said, echoing what she was thinking.

"He died."

"I'm sorry," Astrid said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Peter." Olivia said, feeling the word over her tongue and through her mind. "That's his name."

"Yes," Walter agreed.

"No," she countered. "The man in my dreams, his name is Peter." Now she just had to find out who and where he was.


End file.
